


Dating—Now With Benefits

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our first date, sort of. I suppose I should've vacuumed first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating—Now With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92648) by Duluth. 



> Written for the me_and_thee_100 LJ comm prompt "date night" as a counterpoint to [Duluth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/duluth) (aka [duluthgirl](http://duluthgirl.livejournal.com/))'s great drabble.

Our first date. Well, if by 'date' you mean 'an evening that starts with dinner in a fancy restaurant and ends with fucking each other's brains out.' 

But Starsk and I have been friends for years. It's rarely at a fancy restaurant (hell, what they serve in those ptomaine traps he takes me to barely qualifies as food), but we've spent more evenings together than apart for longer than I can remember. Guess all this time, we've been dating, only without the sex.

Until tonight.

I suppose I should've vacuumed first, but it's just Starsky. Right now, he doesn't care.


End file.
